China Doll
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "China doll on the wall, knife in hand is where you stand. Blood that drips from point to floor, is that your victim by the door?" Kogan One-shot four of five for my Halloween Horror fic. Reviews are welcome! Not that creepy...I hope.


"That thing is creepy as hell." Carlos said as he stared at the doll Logan's great-grandmother had left him.

Logan's nana had died at the age of eighty-six, by a stab wound. No one saw or heard anything the night before it had happened. Even the neighbors that lived right next to her had been up most of the night bickering about something, but they never say anything go into Janice Hill's house that night. When they had knocked on her front door they could see blood coming out from underneath the door. The police said that the murder weapon was just a normal every day steak knife, but what was weirder was that wrapped in her arms was the life size China doll with no blood on it. But had a menacing grin, no one had seen the doll before and didn't even know that Janice liked those type of doll. But there it was in her dead arms with a note attached to the doll saying to give it to get her grandchild. This meant that Logan, her only grandson, had inherited the proclen china doll.

"Dude get rid of that thing." James pointed at the doll that was sitting on the couch where Momma Knight had dropped it off at.

"I agree with James on this one babe, get rid of it I know your great grandmother wanted you to have it and all but that thing is creepy as hell and I'm pretty sure it is gonna give me nightmares tonight." Kendall spoke as he raised his hockey stick up in the air to show that he was about to destroy the evil doll that was now glaring at the boys with a frown on its face.

"I wish I could but.." Logan stops to take a breath before continuing. "I don't know I will just stash it on the tops of hall closet. Out of sight out of mind right?" Logan said as he went to pick up the creepy little doll from the couch, to put in the hall closet where it belonged.

None of the guys said anything about the doll for the remainder of the day, and as everyone went into their rooms. Logan could feel that something wasn't right but couldn't put his finger on it. Everything in his room that he shared with, none other than Kendall, just didn't feel right. As Kendall came out of the bathroom with nothing but his boxer's on, and crawled into bed pulling his lover closer to him. Logan could have sworn he heard something move about in their room but was too tired to think about as the heat from Kendall's body started to lull him off to sleep.

"_Logan I can hear you sleep, I'm off the shelf you put me in your room closet."_

Logan opened his eyes as soon as he heard the voice trying to figure out what was going on and where was Kendall at. But none of that mattered when he heard the closet door open and what sounded like feet walking quickly over to his desk.

"_Logan I'm in your chair, and guess what I have a knife."_

Logan set up in bed, and looked around the room hoping his eyes would adjust quickly, he could feel his heart jump into his throat as he heard what sounded like metal meeting metal. Logan's entire head turned towards his desk praying that his eyes would adjust quickly.

"Gu…Guys this isn't funny. Kendall if that's you. it." Logan stuttered out. Until he heard a menacing laugh pierce the not so quite bedroom.

"_Guys, what guys, everyone is asleep; Kendall is in the kitchen making a midnight snack. Oh and Logan." _The child like voice paused as if waiting for a response from the brainiac. _"This is the same knife I killed your great- grandmother with."_

Logan didn't know what to do, he couldn't move nor speak as he heard something plop onto the floor and run across it like it was heading towards the bed.

"_Logan I'm at your bed and I'm coming up."_

Logan could see like something was trying to crawl up the sheets and blankets of the bed, but it was when he heard the sounds of cloth ripping that he finally found his voice.

"KENDALL!" Logan screamed as the China doll finally surfaced onto the bed.

"_I see you Logan and now you can see me kill you!" _

Logan could see the China Doll move up the bed as it brought the blade up getting ready to stab Logan in the leg. Though just as it was about to, Kendall bust into the room with Carlos and James right behind him looking at the doll for a moment, while the doll looked back at them. Kendall was the first to grab Carlos hockey stick and threw at the doll while turning on the light. Watching it fall off the bed grunting in fake pain. Kendall ran over to Logan and dragged him out of bed and the room. While both James and Carlos dealt with, and tried to find, the China doll.

"_That hurt you son of a bitch, you shall die too!"_

Everyone saw the China doll come out from the bed and lung its self at Kendall sinking the Knife deep into his calf, before being whacked off the Kendall by James' hockey stick. As the China doll hit the wall and grunted again in pain. Logan could tell that Kendall was going to be taken to the ER for stitches as Kendall removed the knife from his leg and took off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

"_Why won't you just die you bastard, your nana died without a fight but then again when you cut someone's ankles and have the knife over their head they really don't fight much do they?"_

No one moved as the doll got up and tried to move across the floor that was until it shattered into pieces. No one knew what just happened until Momma Knight was standing there holding a gun and a silencer.

"Logan, I love you to pieces and not just because you are dating my son, but next time a family member leaves you a gift and it is questionable please just break it." Momma Knight spoke as she returned to her room as if nothing had happened. The guys didn't move as they stared at the broken pieces of the China doll. They didn't want to move but they had to get up and get ready for Halloween Eve, as they all left the room to sleep in James and Carlos' room. They shut the lights off and closed the door, while Logan took Kendall into the Carlos and James' bathroom to see how bad the gash was. Logan knew he could fix him up right then and there and they all could get some sleep so that's what he did. But none heard the sounds of feet moving across the floor in Kendall and Logan's room if they had they would have made sure to retrieve the knife and throw the remains of the china doll away. Because the next morning the knife was gone and so was the China doll pieces all that was left was a message carved in the floor of Kendall and Logan's room, a message that shocked everyone who say it.

"_This isn't over, I will kill you all, and all of you will die!"_

_**One day left!**_

CHAPTER DONE!

Alright so not as scary as the Bloody Big Time but remember tomorrow's post for Halloween is going to be hell on Earth. And as you all know this is one-shot four of five for my Halloween Horror fic that I love to write right now. Also I'm gonna let you all in on something. Come this Halloween I am doing what's called my Grand Halloween Update and my Halloween Finale. So look for that throughout the day on Halloween. I plan on letting things happen and I hope you guys don't kill me for it. Oh and one more thing. "sorry about the big A/N right now" If anyone can figure out the meaning's to the end's of these stories by tomorrow at Midnight Central United states time I will let you on something major. If no one gets it….oh well you will have to see. Also I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed the Horror fic's it really does mean a lot to me that you guys are reading them and like them also anonymous reviews has been disabled for certain reason's I am sorry but I didn't have a choice in the matter. But seeing as this note is taking up a vast majority of the third page I am gonna end it here and say.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVE EVERYONE!**_

Dalton


End file.
